According to the prior art, an antenna in a wireless communication device is a component for receiving or emitting electromagnetic wave, converting guided wave propagating along a transmission line into electromagnetic wave propagating in the space, or converting electromagnetic wave propagating in the space into guided wave propagating along a transmission line.
US2012/0212384 A1 discloses a chip package technique which requires a system of multilayer structure and uses drilling technology to connect layers. The first layer comprises components, such as an antenna or a radio frequency integrated circuit (RFIC). The exposed antenna is flattened out with a parallel-plate mode mechanism. The mechanism comprises a reflecting mirror which compensates for a force between a plane on which the antenna is grounded and a plane on which the first layer is drilled and grounded. The multilayer structure renders a manufacturing process complicated. U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,505 discloses an embedded antenna package technique which requires a planar structure comprising at least a zigzag antenna and a collection line, wherein the slightly bent structure serves to concentrate and compress the effective length of the antenna into a compact package, such that the structure separates a receiving line from a transmitting line, so as to function as a bidirectional antenna system. The slightly bent structure enhances electromagnetic coupling efficiency and therefore increases the bandwidth and benefits of the antenna.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,818,985 B1 discloses a semiconductor chip package technique to meet the need for antenna miniaturization and wireless device integration. U.S. Pat. No. 6,818,985 B1 provides a structure which comprises a laminate substrate with an upper surface layer for connecting with a semiconductor chip. The structure further comprises an antenna. The antenna is disposed on the upper surface layer of the laminate substrate. The antenna connects with soldering points of the laminate substrate and then connects with soldering points of the semiconductor chip. In doing so, signals can be transmitted between capacitors or inductors controlled by the antenna and the semiconductor chip. However, U.S. Pat. No. 6,818,985 B1 has a drawback, that is, the soldering points are exposed and therefore cause antenna interference, leading to deterioration of performance of electronic components. Taiwan Patent 201043107 A1 provides a package structure of surface-mount components and discloses that the surface-mount structures (such as electronic components, active/passive components, integrated circuit chips, and chip antennas) are integrated by vacuum hot pressing and technology. The surface-mount structure comprises: a dielectric substrate; a first surface metal layer disposed on an upper surface of the dielectric substrate; a second surface metal layer disposed on a lower surface of the dielectric substrate; a plurality of plated-through holes disposed in the dielectric substrate to electrically connect the first surface metal layer and the second surface metal layer; and an electronic component adhered to the surface of the first surface metal layer. Therefore, Taiwan Patent 201043107 A1 provides a carrying function and a structure protection function and ensures normal transfer of signals and energy, wherein packaging is performed by a planar component surface-mount technique.
Related conventional antenna package techniques, which apply to patents pertaining to 3D integrated circuits and wireless communication devices, aim to improve package structures and therefore address issues, such as connections between antenna/silicon vias and integration of miniaturized wireless devices. Some patents disclose embedded antenna package devices, such as bent or zigzag structures, for enhancing RFIC efficiency. However, existing patents do not address related issues posed by conventional antenna package methods, including: metal wiring exposure, interference induced by the soldering points of a wiring package, and deterioration of component performance. In view of this, the present invention provides a novel nonplanar three-dimensional antenna embedded package structure and a method of manufacturing the same for improving the drawbacks of conventional three-dimensional antenna package methods. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional antenna package structure is shown. As shown in FIG. 1, a nonplanar antenna component 100 comprises an antenna substrate 110. A surface of the antenna substrate 110 covers with a metal wiring 120. An electronic component 130 to be packaged has therein at least a copper cable 140, such that the interconnect of the nonplanar antenna component 100 is effectuated by the copper cable. To effectuate mutual joining and fixing, the copper cable has to protrude (i.e., be exposed) from a plane of a three-dimensional antenna having a metal wiring, and soldering is effectuated with solder balls 150 formed solely by a conventional manual soldering process. As a result, the copper cable 140 protruding from the metal wiring 120 to cause interference arising from antenna resonance frequency and noise.
The overview above and the description below further explain the techniques and measures taken by the present invention to achieve its intended objectives as well as the effects attained. The other objectives and advantages of the present invention are described below.